Tongue Tied
by Thorrus
Summary: Harry hat entschieden das er nicht länger übersehen, kann das er Daphne Greengrass liebt, und er beschließt etwas dagegen zu tun. Songfic.Spielt im 5. Schuljahr. -Übersetzung-


Summary:

Harry hat entschieden das er nicht länger übersehen, kann das er Daphne Greengrass liebt, und er beschließt etwas dagegen zu tun. Songfic. Spielt im . -Übersetzung-

Author:Maethordhinen  
>Übersetzung:Thorrus<br>Beta: Yassy  
>s/7662344/1/Tongue_Tied

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle damit zusammenhängenden Charaktere gehören JK Rowling. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

Tongue Tied

"Meine Damen und Herren", rief Dumbledore von sein Podium an der Frontseite der Großen Halle:  
>"Ich habe eine Überraschung für euch alle, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Neville Longbottom werden für uns alle singen, sobald der Raum verändert wurde. Sie sind gut vorbereitet. Ich verspreche, dass sie die Show genießen werden."<p>

Flashback:  
>"Ron, Neville,ich brauch eure Hilfe bei etwas, mit dem mir Hermine nicht helfen kann", sagte Harry, die Hände nervös ringend, über ihre Reaktion besorgt. "Harry, Kumpel, wo ist das Problem? Und warum kann Hermine da nicht helfen?", fragte Ron als Reaktion und überlegte was passiert sein könnte, das Harry so nervös gemacht hatte.<br>"Ron, Nevillle, ich bin verliebt, ich kann mich ihr nicht nähern, ohne zu erröten und zu stottern und bevor ihr fragt, nein, es ist nicht Hermine und nein, ich werde euch nicht sagen wer es ist, ihr werdet es herausfinden wenn sie mich küsst oder mich tötet." Beiden, Ron und Neville, war, als würden ihre Augen ausfallen, bei dieser Ankündigung.

„Wobei brauchst du Hilfe, Harry?", Fragte Neville nach Minuten des Schweigens und hatte nicht diese Antwort erwartet. "Singen und Tanzen", antwortete Harry, während er einen Fernseher und einen Videorecorder auf das Zimmer brachte. "Ich habe es mit einigen Zaubern, die von meiner Mutter stammen, geschafft, dass diese Geräte mit Magie funktionieren. Hier ist ein Video, das ihr euch anschauen solltet, wenn ihr mir helfen wollt bei meinen Plänen." An dieser stelle schob er ein Video in den Player, drückte play während sich Ron und Neville vor den Fernseher hinsetzten um es sich anzuschauen.  
>Sie verbrachten viele Stunden sich den Tanz anzusehen und seine Feinheiten, sie bekamen passende Kleidung, probten das Lied und die Choreographie des Tanzes und brachten eine Muggelgeborene dazu ihnen zu helfen.<p>

Als die drei Jungen sich behaglich fühlten, wandte sich Harry an die Weasley Zwillinge: „Fred, George ich brauche eure Hilfe bei einigen Sachen. Zunächst einmal, kann man euer Feuerwerk auch zum Schreiben von Nachrichten nutzen? Zweitens; ist es möglich ein Spotlight auf jemanden zu fixieren?", fragte Harry mit flehenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht, während die Zwillinge sich aneinander ins Gesicht schauten bevor Fred oder George antworteten."Das erste wird machbar sein, gehen wir recht in der Annahme, dass wir die spätere Nachricht nicht sehen sollen?" Als Harry nickte fuhr er fort, "Das zweite wird schwieriger aber wir werden es schaffen, auch wenn wir nicht wissen, wofür du es brauchst."

Die Zwillinge verbrachten einige Stunden damit, Harry zu zeigen, wir er die beiden Sachen benutzen und vorbereiten sollte. Dann ging er zu Dumbledore um sich die Erlaubnis für die Show zu holen, die er auch bekam. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an, half Dumbledore Harry sehr oft, als er von Harrys Gefühlen erfuhr. Dumbledore würde sicherstellen, dass der Scheinwerfer auf die richtige Person zeigen würde und, dass das Feuerwerk die richtige Nachricht zeigen würde. Er war von Harrys Eskapaden amüsiert, und er wusste, dass vielen jungen Hexen das Herz gebrochen werden würde, aber auch einigen Zauberern. Harry und Dumbledore verbrachten viele stunden in der Großen Halle um sicherzustellen das alles für das eingestellte Datum fertig war: den 14. Februar; Valentinstag und ihr Geburtstag.

Nach einer Gesamtzeit von über 50 Stunden war die Show bereit und sie waren sehr gut auf das Singen und Tanzen vorbereitet. Nach ein Schwenk mit seinem Zauberstab, war die Große Halle bereit um zu sehen, wer das Mädchen war, für die er sich solch eine Mühe gab.

End of Flashback

Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens rief Dumbledore plötzlich: "Sie sind bereit!" gefolgt von einen Schwenker seines Zauberstabs. Eine Große Bühne erschien plötzlich, auf der die 3 Jungs standen. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab auf einen Cassetenrecorder. Und Musik erklang, als die drei ihre Position einnahmen.

When I saw you for the first time (first time)  
>My knees began to quiver (quiver)<br>And I got a funny feeling (feeling)  
>In my kidneys and my liver (digestive system baby)<p>

Es gab viele Pfiffe als die 3 Jungs tanzten.

My hands they started shakin' (shakin')  
>My heart it started thumpin' (boom, boom, boom!)<br>My breakfast left my body (Heuey, heuey, heuey)  
>It really tells me something.<p>

Alle Augen waren auf die drei gerichtet, abgesehen von einem Paar, das einer blauäugigen, schwarzhaarigen das nicht glauben konnte, dass sie hier im Mittelpunkt stand.

Girl, you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)  
>Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me (near me)<br>Tied tongue (tied tongue)  
>Tied tongue (tied tongue)<br>Whenever you're in town.  
>You make me feel like a clown, girl.<br>Yes, you make me tongue, tongue (tied, tied)  
>Tongue Tied. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)<br>Tied, tied tongue, tongue (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
>Whenever you're around.<p>

Jeder im Saal konnte die Emotionen in Harrys Stimme hören, als er sang.

I saw you 'cross the dance floor. (dancing)  
>I thought of birds and bees (reproductive system baby)<br>But when I tried to speak to you (talk, talk)  
>My tongue unravelled to my knees (flippity, flippity flop)<br>I tried to say, "I love you" (love you)  
>But it came out kind of wrong girl (wrong girl)<br>It sounded like, "Nunubididoo" (tongue tied)  
>Nuh-mur-nuh-murh-ni-nong-nurl.<p>

Because you make me tongue tied (tongue tied)  
>Tongue Tied. Whenever you are near me<br>Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)  
>Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)<br>Whenever you're in town (in town)  
>My trousers, they go brown, girl.<br>Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)  
>Tongue tied. Why can't I tell you cleary? (cleary)<br>Be-dobby-durgle-dobby-durgle (tongue tied, tongue tied)  
>Whenever you're around.<p>

Plötzlich gab es ein großen Knall und das Feuerwerk hinter ihnen fing an und stieg in die Luft, wo es begann zu singen.

Oh, I'm begging on my knees  
>Sweet, sweet darling listen please<br>Understand me when I say:  
>Be-durble-diggle-doggle-diggle-doddle-diddle-day<p>

Nach dieser Strophe hatten viele Menschen Tränen in den Augen, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry widmeten.

I'm trying to say I'm tongue tied (tongue tied)  
>Tongue tied. Whenever you are near me (baby)<br>Nurmy, murmy (nurmy, murmy)  
>Murmy, nurmy (murmy, nurmy)<br>Whenever you're in town (in town)  
>I feel so much like cryin', girl.<p>

Plötzlich hielt das Feuerwerk an und Funken fingen an die Worte: „ich liebe dich Daphne Greengrass", zu bilden. Ein Scheinwerfer fiel auf sie. Sie stand langsam auf und schritt Richtung Bühne, gerade als sie die letzte Strophe begannen. Daphne kletterte auf die Bühne, um von Harry gehalten werden,der ihr in die Augen schaute, während er sang.

Yes, you make me nungy-nangy (nangy-nungy)  
>Ningy-nungy. Why can't I tell you clearly? (clearly)<br>Be-dobby-durgle (dobby-durgle)  
>Durgle-dobby (durgle-dobby)<br>Whenever you're around (around)  
>Whever you're around, girl.<p>

Als das Lied endete küsste Harry sie zaghaft. Sehr zur Freude der meisten in der Großen Halle.  
>"Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf dieser Erde, Daphne Leia Greengrass." Daphne packte plötzlich Harrys Kopf und zog ihn in eine weltbewegend Kuss. "Ich liebe dich auch, Harry James Potter, seitdem ich dich traf."<p> 


End file.
